The Arthurian Legends/Camelot
Camelot, officially the Kingdom of Camelot, acts as the setting for the Legends when not in Ever After, and will serve as the focal location for their shared future in Arthurian stories. This page makes use of the owners’ individual headcanons and does not claim to act as a definitive portrayal for Arthurian OCs who aren’t explicitly part of the group. Though the rise of other fairytale kingdoms has considerably decreased Camelot’s far reaches and claim as the capital of all Britain, its reputation and political prominence remain largely the same, and few choose to question the inherent might, virtue, and magic of its residents. Diverse in its locales, citizens, and above all mixed culture and rich history, this page is divided into sections independently detailing the various facets of the kingdom in its entirety. Disclaimer: Bullets are temporary, and will be replaced with proper paragraphs once the group is able to put them out. 'Regions' Generally speaking, the Kingdom of Camelot is split into four identifiable regions: the City of Camelot (the capital), the Enchanted and Dark Forests of Brocéliande (not to be confused with those in Ever After), and Camlann (the hills and farmland). 'City of Camelot' The centralized medieval metropolis that serves as the kingdom’s capital, the City of Camelot (usually referred to as “The City” by Camelotians themselves) is a striking remnant of an older age of chivalry, and by far the most populous region in all the kingdom. Surrounded by thick walled defenses decorated with turrets, the famous City is exposed only by a few entrances; the most obvious of these being a grand gateway at the wall’s forefront. It is dutifully guarded by knights of the Round Table, who are ordered by Arthur himself to keep away “the forces of wickedness and hellfire”, or anything considered a danger to chivalry, as is the City's natural way of life. Arguably the most superstitious set of citizens to be found in the land, even exceeding the likes of those native to the Dark Forest, the City operates on a Christian faith system they deem “only the purest”, and as a result of their archaic form of total biblical adherence, several forms of discrimination remain in place. One of the most apparent of these is the egregious female-aimed sexism that stems from Camelot’s ground-up and going as far as the Round Table itself. Though this has largely eased in recent generations, in no small part due to various retellings of the legends featuring female descendants in the some of the most prominent roles, it is an undeniably unappealing side of the place that turns away many and keeps the kingdom from claiming a truly virtuous status, despite what fairytale travel agencies say otherwise. Another notable consequence of this is that the Camelotians live in utter fear of sorcery, witchcraft, or anything remotely "pagan", and the Pendragons themselves expressly forbid anyone aside from the court’s own wizard Merlin to practice the magical arts in their domain. Even then, he must pledge his undying loyalty to Camelot, and incidents in the past have displayed just how desperate they are to keep potential demonic darkness at bay. In spite of its inherent flaws, the City is full of people, knights or otherwise, who at the end of the day only want the best for their fellow people and wish to help. Random acts of kindness are stupendously common in this area, and questing knights are known to carry this attitude throughout the rest of the land. Entirely full of sights to behold, the City is undeniably breathtaking in its majesty, and recreation is available at nearly every turn. Jousts are Camelot’s Favorite Pastime, and the City is renown throughout the rest of the kingdom for its tournaments held in wooden and stone arenas. Accompanying these tournaments are fairs, with streets of tents offering all sorts of games and medieval cuisine for anyone stopping through the City. Literature and theatre are also immensely popular, perhaps in part due to the very nature of the legends, and the City is considered a haven for authors, artists, and scholars alike. The City is predominantly home to only the most noble of British bloodlines, though it also acts as an immensely popular tourist destination due to the literally legendary status of the kingdom as a whole. As such, numerous inns can be found dotted among the various houses, manors, churches, parks, businesses, fairs, and of course, the famous Pendragon Castle itself. *Modern technologies are shunned, with the exception of very basic appliances such as radios *A bonfire is held to destroy all exceedingly recent tech brought once a generation by a certain lineage of Yankees Pendragon Castle tba Camelot High Not willing to be outdone by Ever After, Camelot boasts its own school district and high school, specializing in the education of knights-in-training and other minor legacies in addition to non-legacies, though attendance is entirely optional for big-name successors. In fact, many a King Arthur have chosen to stay behind and proudly received a homegrown education. The campus is adjacent to Pendragon Castle and utilizes much of the same architecture and stained glass designs. Stone walls of brick make up the hallways and classrooms, and banners of scarlet red, medium blue, and gold (Camelot High’s colors) featuring the kingdom’s coat of arms as well as the personal insignia of the royal family all decorate the ceilings. The building is mostly furnished with blue and red furniture and equipment, including the desks and lockers. Multiple student lounges are also available for use, and festivities are often held in the Great Hall, the school’s own castle-teria. Camelot High is structured in a way much unlike Ever After High, where the school is entirely public and dormless. Although substantial pride is taken in the repeated legends, they do not host their own Legacy Day, nor do they possess a binding Storybook of Legends to themselves. Rather, any legacies in attendance will take a prolonged “field trip” to Ever After High during second year and partake in their Legacy Day, with pages devoted to Camelotian students already bound within the true Storybook of Legends. Curriculum is largely combat-based, and the school specializes in its own athletics programs. The Camelot Lionhearts are an esteemed and admired team of young knights who primarily joust but dabble in Bookball for the sole purpose of competing with teams from other kingdoms. However, Camelot High claims to cater to both “knights and scholars”, so the school’s academic crews are nothing short of impressive. Additionally, the school operates in a far more religious manner than most, and students are expected to take courses focusing on the Christian faith, for the purposes of their story. Education from Camelot High may lead into Camelot University, a renowned institution that serves largely the same purpose. *Merlin is the Headmaster 'Enchanted Forest' tba Isle of Avalon A mystical island centered in the famous lake and ruled every generation by Morgan le Fay and her eight “sisters”, Avalon is regarded as a miniature fairyland and supplies the rest of Camelot with its own magic, serving as a source of “enchantment” comparable to Wonderland’s communal relationship with Ever After. It is, perhaps, most famous for being a place of healing and rest for past King Arthurs and the original locale for the forging of Excalibur. Despite its strong association with the legends and proximity to the rest of Camelot, Avalon is considerably closed off from the rest of the kingdom and is relatively autonomous and untouched of laws set forth by the Pendragon powers. Operating as its own authority, it is a notably female-oriented region in contrast to most of Camelot’s overtly-masculine ways, and though the residents of Avalon aren’t truly misandrist, an unpleasant history with the (until recently, entirely male) knights of the Round Table has made them less than welcoming towards most male visitors. As stated, the island is fundamentally magical, and though not an effect desired by its inhabitants, Avalon projects an air of desirability, akin to a siren’s song, and appears utterly ethereal to those view it from the shore of the lake, compelling them (especially men) to cross the waters. Pacifist in nature, the Avalonians make it a point to peacefully turn away those not native to the island, unless expressly given orders to do otherwise by Morgan le Fay herself. Aside from the occasional dealing with trespassers, life in Avalon is of high quality, especially in comparison to the more downtrodden areas of Camelot, and those who call the Isle home rarely experience grief of any sort: Given the divide between Avalon and the other regions, the inhabitants of the island choose not to send their children over to Camelot High but instead have founded a significantly more minor school of their own, christened Avalon Prep. Unlike Camelot High’s athletic and academic prowesses, Avalon Prep primarily focuses its curriculum on sorcery, with the nine sisters of the Isle serving as most of the staff. In line with the rest of Avalon, the academy does not seek relations with Camelot High, but does maintain an amicable transfer program with Ever After High. *Avalon practices traditional paganism and is modeled after ancient Greco-Roman society Joyous Gard tba Grail Academy tba 'Dark Forest' *More or less like Ever After’s Dark Forest *One can expect to come across many fabled monstrosities, notably of the Celtic variety *Dragon-infested *Residents are very hostile towards those of other regions, and the illicit use of magic (particularly of the dark variety) is often practiced due to lack of oversight Hautdesert Castle tba Green Chapel tba 'Camlann' *Location of the final battle between Arthur and Mordred, more often than not resulting in the deaths of the current Arthur and Mordred *Mostly hills, lakes, and farmland *A decently popular tourist site 'Government' 'House of Pendragon' tba 'International Relations' tba 'Ever After' *It is considered an honor for legacies to attend Ever After High *The Pendragons are on good terms with the Whites due to their iconic stories and status as royal houses *Though Camelot firmly disapproves of Ever After’s willingness to americanize itself 'Fairis' *On good terms, given a shared value for the virtue of chivalry *Because many of the most iconic Arthurian writers were French, there is a certain respect held by by the Arthurians for Fairisian authors 'Nottingham' tba 'Rome' *Due to events in the legends, Camelot’s citizens tend to to dislike Roman kingdoms and vise versa *War is destined to reoccur every generation 'Tudor England' tba 'United States of America' *Or more specifically, the state of Connecticut *Aside from Rome, the US is considered the greatest enemy of Camelot *Similarly, among the likes of Emperor Lucius, Morgan Le Fay, Mordred, and others, Hank Morgan is seen as an enemy of the state *Most Americans are far from welcome *Camelot generally views the nation as a respectable world power, but an otherwise corrupted and utterly un-chivalrous place to be 'Zazamanc' *Camelot’s citizens view Zazamanc as a “heathen” nation, who in return see Camelot as a kingdom of religious zealots, which leads to a lot of animosity that must be put aside for the sake of retelling the legends every generation Category:Subpages Category:Locations